THE TRUTH
by Aoirhue Kazune
Summary: warning : FEM! MAMORU ENDOU  NOT YAOI!    Chapter 2 UPDATE! Mamoru pingsan! Diceritakanlah masa lalu Mamoru oleh Kino aki. Siapakah Mamoru sebenarnya?...    RnR, onegai
1. Chapter 1

*** **_**PROLOGUE**_** ***

_*** **_**KEBENARAN YANG TERSEMBUNYI**___*****_

_**By **_**Hoshi no Aoi**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**Level-5 / FC Inazuma Eleven**_

_**Warning : * This is 'NOT YAOI' !**_

___** * Fem! Mamoru Endou**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hosh…hosh.."

Seluruh anggota tim Raimon tampak terengah-engah. Hal sama juga terjadi pada Mamoru Endou, sang kapten.

Bertanding melawan sekolah bangsawan benar-benar menguras energi tim Raimon. Permainan tim pun melambat. Peluang itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Yuuto Kidou. Dia berhasil melewati barikade pertahanan tim Raimon dengan cepat.

*_Pembawa acara mode*_

"Yak, saat ini Yuuto Kidou—sang kapten sekolah bangsawan— tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola, dan..."

DUAK!

"M-Mamoruuu!"

Kino—manajer tim—menjerit histeris.

TEP. Mamoru menahan bola itu dengan kedua tangannya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar.

Sesaat setelah bola jatuh dari tangannya,

Ikat kepala yang selalu dipakai Mamoru... terlepas.

_Zraaash~_

_Rambut cokelat panjang yang berkilau..._

Dan semua mata melotot tak percaya.

*** ****PROLOGUE END**** ***

**:**_**A/N**_**:**

Ah~ perkenalkan, nama saya berganti dari **Runa Meido** menjadi **Hoshi no Aoi**..Ehehe, sebagai peemberitahuan, **Runa** **berganti nama menjadi** **Hoshi no Aoi**. Panggil '**Hoshi**' atau '**Aoi**', semua boleh kok. Tapi, jangan panggil saya dengan '**no**' , haha xD

Ini adalah _fic_ perdana saya v_v.. Jadi maklum, masih sangat gaje + berantakan.

Bagaimana kesan anda semua?

**Hoshi menerima kritik dan saran, asalkan MEMBANGUN. **_**So, **_

_**REVIEW, PLEASE?**_


	2. KEBENARAN YANG 'MULAI' TERKUAK

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

DUAK!

"M-Mamoruuu!"

Kino—manajer tim—menjerit histeris.

TEP. Mamoru menahan bola itu dengan kedua tangannya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar.

Sesaat setelah bola jatuh dari tangannya,

Ikat kepala yang selalu dipakai Mamoru... terlepas.

_Zraaash~_

_Rambut cokelat panjang yang berkilau..._

Dan semua mata melotot tak percaya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Chapter**_** 1 : **

_*** **_**KEBENARAN YANG 'MULAI' TERKUAK**___*****_

_**By **_**Hoshi no Aoi**

_**Disclaimer : Level-5 / FC Inazuma Eleven**_

_**Warning : * This is 'NOT YAOI' !**_

_** * Fem! Mamoru Endou**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Suasana syok masih sangat terasa di arena pertandingan tersebut. Apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini rasanya... mustahil. Seperti mimpi.

'_a-apa ini? Mamoru...'_

Di tengah keheningan yang melanda arena pertandingan, Mamoru hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Semuanya masih terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari keadaan Mamoru yang sekarang ini terlihat... benar-benar menahan sakit.

"Arrrgghh..."

Terdengar suara erangan tertahan dari bibir sang kapten. Sungguh, kondisi Mamoru kini terlihat sangat... mengenaskan.

Dengan mata terpejam, dahi yang terus mengucurkan darah segar, bibirnya yang juga mulai berdarah—karena terlalu kuat digigit— dan kedua tangan yang mengepal di samping kepalanya. Itu cukup membuktikan kalau saat ini sang kapten benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

.

BRUK.

"Ma-Mamo-_chaaan_!"

Segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kino Aki berlari ke tengah lapangan, menghampiri Mamoru yang pingsan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT BANTU AKU! DIA PINGSAN!" jerit Kino yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

"I-IYA!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Shuuya yang sampai terlebih dahulu segera menggendong _'sang pemuda manis berambut panjang'_ itu ala bridal style ke pinggir lapangan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari dokter yang berjaga.

.

Tak lama, Kino beserta semua yang ada di pertandingan itu mengerubungi Mamoru yang sedang diobati. Pertandingan dihentikan untuk sementara karena Raimon tak memiliki penjaga gawang cadangan.

"Mamo-_chan_, kumohon, bertahanlah! Kumohon... hiks..."

Kino berlutut di hadapan Mamoru sambil terisak-isak.

"Nah, manajer SMP Raimon. Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami, apa arti semua ini? Kukira, anggota tim mu juga butuh penjelasan." ucap Yuuto Kidou tanpa basa-basi sambil melirik beberapa anggota tim Raimon yang masih terdiam.

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama, mengapa kau memanggil 'dia' Mamo_-chan_? Kau tahu, kalau Mamoru Endou itu 'DI-KE-NAL' sebagai seorang 'LA-KI - LA-KI' bukan?" tanya Shuuya Gouenji mewakili dengan beberapa penekanan.

.

.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan meredakan tangisannya, akhirnya...

"Se-sebenarnya di-dia..."

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**:**_**A/N**_**:**

Uuuffft~

Akhirnya selesai juga~ *DUAK! APAAN YANG SELESAI HAH? MASIH BELUM! KERJAANMU MASIH BANYAK!*

Aww... (usap-usap kepala)

Ah, maafkan saya. Lupakan adegan kekerasan tadi. Orang tak dikenal itu  
(?) memang sangat menyusahkan.. *DUAK!*

_Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san_! *membungkuk*

Untuk _chap-chap_ selanjutnya, mungkin saya akan membuat yang 'lebih panjang' dari ini. Bagian prolog dan chap 1 memang sengaja Hoshi buat pendek, hehe. *nyengir*

Bagaimana kesan anda semua?

**Hoshi menerima kritik dan saran, asalkan MEMBANGUN. **_**So, **_

_**REVIEW, PLEASE?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_** 2 : **

_*** **_**KEBENARAN YANG TERKUAK**___*****_

_**By **_**Hoshi no Aoi**

_**Disclaimer : Level-5 / FC Inazuma Eleven**_

_**Warning : * This is 'NOT YAOI' !**_

_** * Fem! Mamoru Endou**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lagi, semuanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

_**Flashback**___

"Pertanyaan pertama, mengapa kau memanggil 'dia' Mamo_-chan_? Kau tahu, kalau Mamoru Endou itu 'DI-KE-NAL' sebagai seorang 'LA-KI - LA-KI' bukan?" tanya Shuuya Gouenji mewakili dengan beberapa penekanan.

.

.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan meredakan tangisannya, akhirnya...

"Se-sebenarnya di-dia... Mamoru...adalah seorang perempuan."

Lagi, semuanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

_**Flashback end**___

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu, Kino-_chan_?" kali ini, Haruna Otonashi-lah yang bertanya, disambut anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

Hening.

'Hah... Mungkin ini memang saatnya...'

Kemudian Kino menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, seolah-olah hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa menghilangkan bebannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Sangat sendu.

"Hah~ Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya kalian tahu. Mamo-_chan _menyuruhku untuk memberitahu kalian rahasia yang sebenarnya... tentang dirinya... saat waktunya tiba. Saat ini."

Kino menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. Kali ini tatapannya terlihat mantap.

"Baiklah. Jadi begini ceritanya..."

.

.

_**Flashback**__** saat Mamoru Endou berumur 5 tahun**___

"Kakek, Mamo suka sekali main sepak bola. Kalau Mamo besar nanti, Mamo ingin jadi penjaga gawang terhebat melebihi kakek. Mamo janji... hiks... hiks... kakek..."

Di suatu pagi yang tak bisa dibilang cerah (baca: mendung), terlihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang cokelat sedang menunduk menatap sebuah gundukan yang sudah agak kering.

Rintik-rintik air yang mulai jatuh dari langit tak kunjung membuat anak itu bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kakek, semua teman-teman main Mamo selalu bilang kalau perempuan itu lemah. Kata mereka, Mamo tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka. Itu tidak benar kan, kakek? Kakek bilang, kalau Mamo pasti bisa mengalahkan kakek. Kakek bilang, kalau kakek pasti menonton Mamo latihan. Tapi, kenapa sudah 6 hari kakek tidak pulang? Hiks...hiks... Mamo rindu kakek... hiks... Kenapa kakek pergi? Hu-huwaaa!"

Gadis cilik itu akhirnya tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan makam kakeknya. Langit seakan juga ikut menangis dengan menumpahkan air matanya yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Tanpa disadari Mamoru, tak jauh darinya, ada seorang gadis kecil lain berambut hitam yang juga ikut menangis menatap kesedihan sahabatnya. Perlahan, gadis kecil berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekat pada Mamoru sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung yang dibawanya.

Sret. Gadis berambut hitam itu membuka payungnya dan mulai memayungi Mamoru beserta dirinya sendiri...

"Mamo-_chan_, ayo pulang. Nanti kau sakit loh... Bibi juga khawatir padamu." ucapnya sembari menatap lembut sahabatnya.

Tak lama, Mamoru menolehkan wajah manisnya pada gadis di sampingnya...

"Kino-_chan_..."

_**Flashback end**___

.

"Saat itu, bibirnya sudah membiru. Aku... benar-benar tak tega melihatnya...hiks..."

Mata Kino kembali berkaca-kaca. Namun, tampaknya ia masih berusaha menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tak kuasa mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu itu.

"Setelah itu, Mamo-_chan_ memutuskan untuk bermain sepak bola dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai perempuan. Dia tak mau dianggap lemah. Untunglah, saat kami kecil, teman-teman kami tak ada yang tahu nama lengkap Mamo-_chan_. Sehingga dia tak perlu memalsukan namanya yang memang sangat mirip nama laki-laki..."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kino melanjutkan ceritanya...

"Tapi aku yakin, setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kalian tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman laki-laki kami dulu, kan?

Kino mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di hadapannya. Natsumi Raimundo dan Haruna Otonashi tampak menyeka air mata mereka.

"Jadi begitu. Aku tak akan merendahkannya karena aku sudah melihat kemampuannya. Dia penjaga gawang yang cukup hebat." ucap Shuuya.

"Terbukti dengan dia dapat menahan tendanganku." Yuuto mengakui.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu mengangguk serempak.

Kino Aki tersenyum lembut, kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, semuanya..."

"Jangan begitu, Aki-san. Tegakkanlah punggungmu. Mamoru memang tak pantas untuk direndahkan." ucap Natsumi sambil tersenyum.

"Eenggh..."

Mamoru mulai membuka matanya pelan.

"Ma-mamo-_chan_!"

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**:**_**A/N**_**:**

_Moshi-moshi, minna-san_! :D

_Gomen_, Hoshi _update_-nya telat. Hoshi juga sedang membuat _fic_ perdana Hoshi di fandom Naruto. Silahkan baca juga ya, _fic_ Naruto punya Hoshi, hehe *promosi*

Bagaimana kesan anda semua?

**Hoshi menerima kritik dan saran, asalkan MEMBANGUN. **_**So, **_

_**REVIEW, PLEASE?**_

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
